Daichi To Ame
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kau dingin, Hujanku. Sedangkan aku adalah Tanah, yang terus terhujamkan oleh suhumu.... Just a short FF..


Ah, ide yang muncul tiba-tiba disaat hujan yang lebat turun. Pair HyouTobi keduaku. Gaje!! ==a

Pelampiasan waktu hujan tiba... maaf kalo nyesek.... TT^TT

* * *

******Daichi to Ame******

**.**

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

* * *

Hujan, meski berbeda dari kau yang bertipikal es, tetap membuatku ingat akan semua yang ada padamu.

Karena kau dan hujan sama. Dingin, yang semakin membuatku meringkuk karena tak tahan.

Aku menolehkan lagi kepalaku ke sisi kanan, tempat kaca berdebu itu menempel. Transparannya membiarkan pandanganku menembus keluar, menetapkan isi penglihatanku, yang ada hujan semata.

Hujan yang dingin, yang menggeram garang padaku. Aku merapatkan diriku lagi, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku yang semakin ringkuk dan meringkih karena dingin. Satu alasannya, aku tidak biasa menerima suhu seperti ini.

Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan 'suhu'mu yang begitu dingin padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau tak pernah memberikan senyummu.

Kau pikir dirimu apa? Patung? Robot? Sehingga tak perlu memberikan ekspresimu pada siapapun?

**xxx**

Daun hijau bergerak tak berarah, mengayun dan basah.

Tanah yang kecoklatan, tegar menahan hujaman air yang dingin dan entah sampai kapan. Aku kagum dengan tanah itu.

Hei, Hyou-chan, kita sama, kau dingin dan bercirikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air, seolah hujan yang bisa membekukan. Sedangkan aku cokelat --karena kau tahu rambutku kecoklatan dan itu warna kesukaanku--, adalah tanah itu. Kenapa bisa?

Aku juga sama dengan tanah itu; ternyata, dan baru kusadari sekarang. Cokelat, tegar menahan hujan, kedinginan, dan selalu pasrah akan apapun yang hujan lakukan. Kenapa bisa?

Apa memang takdir kita untuk bersatu?

Entah. Mungkin tidak. Hanya aku yang berhalusinasi sejauh itu. Mustahil!

**xxx**

Apa mungkin aku lebih muda darimu, yang menyebabkan kau tak mau menyapaku lebih dari teman yang sangat-amat biasa?

Mungkin. Tapi perbedaan usia kita tidak jauh bukan?

Apa mungkin karena aku masih terhitung 'anak kecil'? Sampai kau tak mau menerimaku lebih dari ini?

Tidak tahu.

Kau sama seperti Hujan, Hyou-chan! Menyakiti Tanah dengan seenaknya. Tak tahukah kau dibalik kesabaranku, aku sudah hampir tak kuat menahan beban ini? Beban dinginmu yang selalu datang bahkan disaat tidak kuharapkan.

Tapi Tanah juga takkan bisa hidup tanpa hujan, bukan?

Karena Hujan adalah 'nyawa' bagi Tanah. Tapi Tanah bukan apa-apa untuk Hujan. Cuma sebagai tempat pelampiasannya.

Hei, apa aku tempat pelampiasanmu?

Tidak, Hyou-chan. Aku tidak akan percaya bahkan jika mulutmu terbuka untuk mengatakan itu dengan kejujuran. Tidak mungkin. Kau hanya tidak mau membuang-buang suaramu hanya untuk hal tak penting seperti diriku, bukan? Makanya kau jarang mau mempedulikanku. Benar kan, Hyou-chan?

Sudahlah.

Mengingatmu yang dingin dan tak mempedulikanku itu membuatku sakit saja.

Tapi sesakit apapun aku, aku tetap menyukaimu, menyayangimu sampai kapanpun. Meski ada perbedaan dimensi; aku yakin.

**xxx**

Hujan terkadang menyisakan dirinya di atas Tanah. Membuat Tanah berharap lebih untuk mendapatkan Hujan sepenuhnya.

Tapi Hujanku, kau sudah pergi dan tak akan pernah lagi untuk menemuiku, bahkan hanya untuk memajang dinginnya dirimu di hadapanku.

Aku tak pernah tahu, apa yang kau simpan.

Semuanya masih, misteri, hingga sekarang. Misteri yang tak pernah kutahu kapan akan terungkap.

Karena kau, Hujan, sudah 'berhenti' dan 'menghilang'.

**xxx**

Dulu, kau, Hujan, berada di bagian atas yang selalu menghujamku sebagai Tanah dengan dinginmu.

Sekarang, aku, sebagai Tanah, malah menutupi wujudmu yang kini beku tak berdaya.

Tapi Hujanku, aku akan selalu ingat padamu. Karena kau adalah nafas yang sangat kubutuhkan....

.

.

**- OWARI -**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

PENDEK, ANEH, GAJE PULA!!! DDX

Fuh, aneh deh, sudah kelar kukerjain ini, eh, sekarang ujannya udah hampir reda. Padahal kan sebelumnya lebat... *nengok ke jendela*

Hujan lebat + mati lampu, dan akunya kek lumutan di pinggir jendela sambil liatin hujan dan langsung dapat ide. Ngambil lappie yang masih panas, dan segera ngetik. Terpaksa nyuekin RenTatsu yang mesti dikebut. Bah, maruk dah gua.

Stres ngeliatnya. Dipublish karena pengen meng-'heterogen'kan fandom kesayangan saia ini.

**.**

**.**

**Hujaaan!! Reviieeew!!**

*gaje*


End file.
